In many medical procedures, such as, for example, balloon angioplasty and the like, an opening can be created in a blood vessel or arteriotomy to allow for the insertion of various medical devices which can be navigated through the blood vessel to the site to be treated. For example, after initial access with a hollow needle, a guidewire may first be inserted through the tissue tract created between the skin, or the epidermis, of the patient down through the subcutaneous tissue and into the opening formed in the blood vessel. The guidewire is then navigated through the blood vessel to the site of the occlusion or other treatment site. Once the guidewire is in place, an introducer sheath can be slid over the guide wire to form a wider, more easily accessible, tract between the epidermis and the opening into the blood vessel. The appropriate medical device can then be introduced over the guidewire through the introducer sheath and then up the blood vessel to the site of the occlusion or other treatment site.
Once the procedure is completed, the medical devices or other equipment introduced into the vessel can be retracted through the blood vessel, out the opening in the blood vessel wall, and out through the tissue tract to be removed from the body. The physician or other medical technician is presented with the challenge of trying to close the opening in the blood vessel and/or the tissue tract formed in the epidermis and subcutaneous tissue. A number of different device structures, assemblies, and methods are known for closing the opening in the blood vessel and/or tissue tract, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. However, there is an ongoing need to provide new and improved device structures, assemblies, and/or methods for closing and/or sealing the opening in the blood vessel and/or tissue tract.
Arteriotomy closure after diagnostic and/or interventional catheterization procedures has been addressed by a number of devices in addition to standard manual compression. One of the most successful approaches has been the use of a collagen plug placed external to the artery, held in place by a biodegradable polymer (such as PLGA) anchor inside the artery, with these two components held together by a suture which passes through the arteriotomy. The components are essentially cinched together to stabilize the components in place with arterial wall tissue pinched between the plug and anchor to maintain approximation for a period of time before sufficient clotting, tissue cohesion, and/or healing occurs to prevent significant bleeding complications. While this approach has had success, there are drawbacks with these devices. The primary problems are that bleeding complications still occur, arterial occlusion problems occur, and there are many steps required to properly implant these devices which require effort by the practitioner, training, and careful attention to various manually-performed steps to reduce the occurrence of complications. One step common to most of the prior approaches has been trimming of the cinching suture at the conclusion of the procedure. This is typically performed by pulling tension on the suture manually, depressing the skin manually, and trimming the suture manually. The suture is trimmed close to the depressed skin so that when the skin is released, the ends of the suture are underneath the surface of the skin. This is important to reduce infections which would be more likely if the suture extends to the skin because this would maintain an access path from outside the body through the normally protective skin layer to the tissues underneath. This is typically not a difficult procedure, but nevertheless represents steps which are presently performed manually, taking more time than necessary, and must be done carefully to trim the suture to the correct length. It may be desired to trim the suture a bit farther underneath the skin than is easily accomplished by this method; this may be desired to minimize infection risks, for example. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing an apparatus which automates the suture cutting, and can easily cut the suture at a location deeper under the skin if desired, providing a faster procedure and an improved safety margin for trimming location.
Prior art devices require complex techniques that require many steps to properly implant these devices. This requires training and careful attention to various manually-performed steps to reduce the occurrence of complications. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing an apparatus which automates the implantation procedure, thereby providing more reliable sealing, and reducing the complexity of using the device.